A noite das armadilhas( fotos de você)
v; ai, que lugar é esse, como eu vim parar aqui, ai minha cabeça, ela esta sangrando. v ve varias portas; são quatro portas esse lugar parece um cubo, consegui abri essa porta, mais oque é isso ele passa e chega ate outro cubo, outro cubo so que outra cor. ele abre a proxima porta e chega a outro , ele ve o azul caido no chão v; ei vc vc esta bem esta vivo?, a; aiai minha cabeça, derrepente a porta abre abre v; espere tem alguma coisa saindo dali dela sai a amarela, que bom achei que eu era a unica aqui vermelho bate na cabeça dela a; ai, pare por favor não me machuque a; desculpa, eu, eu não vou te machucar eu pensei que vc era um enimigo laranjado desse do teto v; quantas pessoas a nesse local branco entra por outra porta rosa aprace vindo de outra porta r; que bom que achei mais pessoas , a unica coisa ruin que a maioria são homens a; oque tem demais em ser homen r; nada só que homens não servem para nada, alem de serem violentos e sexualmente ofensivos a; legal uma misandrica idiota 2 v; bom pessoal ja que estamos untos, acho que temos que nos juntar, eu não sei que lugar é esse e presumo que vcs tambem não sabem, a; ja que a gente não se conhece que tal nos apresentarmos am. boa ideia. v; sou vermelho, sou policial a; azul sou engenheiro mano ta ligado r; com esse liguajar do gueto me engana que eu gosto, a; alem de misandrica ainda é prec oceituosa r; sou rosa e sou professora de matematica b; sou branco e s´po isso a; não vai dizer sua profição? b; não, ate pq não é da sua conta am; sou amarela e sou medica, a; sou laranja pode me chamar de o escapista ja fugi das 7 prisçoes mais famosas do mundo e vou fugir dessa daqui também NÃO SEI SE VCS NOTARAM MAS ISSO PARECE ALGUM TIPO DE PRISÃO a; eu não fiz nada apra ir para prisão a; vc pode nos tirar daqui? la; talvez. se me obedecerem e me seguirem talvez vcs consigam sobreviver, mas ja aviso não sera facil ,é so da uma olhada , acho que alguem estar nos observando v; veja que coisa estranha, eles colocaram um policial, medica, matematica, escapista , so pessoas proficionais e competentes, ai tem coisa a; vc acha que isso é uma especia de jogo am; isso é coisa do governo v; não foi o governo que fez isso r; ei abram isso aqui, droga não tem saida v; não adianta , se isso é oque eu estou pensando não vão nos deixar sair a; oque vc esta pensando v; isso algum tipo de experiancia social ou coisa assim, algum tipo de teste a; eu não acinei autorização nenhuma para me usarem como cobaia r; se for ogoverno ele não pede autorização simplismente te pegam e pronto am; alguem vai notar nossas faltas, nosso familiartes amigos,concerteza la fora alguem esta nos procurando l 3 br; pessoal olha isso, parfeece uma porta , mas esta travada, tem uma tela e um contador , a; acho que isso não é coisa boa, uma vez eu vi em um filme que q2uaqndo o contador zerava a cabeça das pessoas explodiam v; como vc sabe que isso vai acontecer? a; não sei só vi em um filme br; olha gente eu acho que ele tem razão , v; e como vamos fazer para isso não acontecer? br; seixa comigo, ja ouviram falar de dey boss a; vc esta bricando, claro, é uma lenda entres os hackers , ele era conciderado o o melhor hacker e na atualidade, ate ele desaparecer br; bem digamos que sou eu? a; oque esta brincando br; olha so eu vou invadir essa belezxinha aqui e deesliga o siema desse cubo ou seja la oque seja isso ele tenta desliga mas algo da errado a; oque foi br; isso é dificil aam; otempo esta acabando v; droga mais rapido , ou iremos morrer br; nossa se vc nção dissese eu nunca iria saber dissobr; dropga eu falhei , nos vamos morrer então nada acontece a; perai, nada aconteceu, vcs acreditaram mesmo naquilo que eu falei, hahahaa, não tem essa de cabeças esplodor br; vc quase me pegou , derrependtea cabeça dele expolde uma explosão enorme pedaços dele cai na outras pessoas, v; droga r; que nojo então toca uma musica e a porta abre a; caminha ate a porta am; não va vc não sabe oque tem lá a , não é é a saida só tem outra sala, agora com um numero 3, am;; talvez devemos chegar ate o numer o um pode ser a saida la; oa ideia agora eu irei guialos ]a; nesses filmes de terror sempre tem um que vai ser o lider, é tipico, so faltou a mocinha que gosta do lider, geralmente são esse dois que sobrevivem . 4 então les andam e chegam a outra sala toda branca la; cuidado pode ter armadilhas v; vamos ver, não tem nada, então vem uma lata e bate nacara dele a; hahahaha, que burro caiu em uma armadilha tão infatil ,eu nunca cairia em algo assim derrepente vem outro balde e bate na cara dele r; strike 2 v;ok vamos continuar ele tenta subi na escada mas ele cai e a escada 1quebra v; eu so meio atrapalhado então les andam e xegam a um abismo v; droga como vamos passar por esse abismo la; não é a primeira vez que me deparo com abismo e buracos gigantes, eu tenho uma ideia, podemos usar nossas roupas como corda, agorapodemos atravessar bancando o tarzan r; mulheres primeiro ela pisa e esmaga ele la; essa moça é educada né ela passa a; ai rosa ,manda de volta a corda r; não la; como asim não r; so se for para a amarela passar eu não confio em homens para min foram algums de vcs homens masculinazados que mme trouse para esse lugar v; não foi agente , somos vitimas como vc r; não vou mandar a; droga hahaha sua, la; fique calmo ainda podemos usar essas roupas que estão naquele cabide ali v. como isso veio parar aqui la; do mesmo lugar que veio o esse suco de lranja e esse bastom de beiseball a; deixa eu atravessar, ele quqase bate na na rosa r; olhe por onde anda seu idiota quase me acertou a; deveria ter acertado vc pretendia nos deixar aqui. r; homen idiota a; mulher idiota r; cara de paçoca b; olho de boi a; vc é bobo feio e eu não brinco com meninos a/ nem eu brinco com meninas bobinhas como vc v; legal se continuarmos assim não sairemos da pre ecola. 4 ram; senhor especialista estamos perto da saida, eu nãi eguento mais la; calma amarela vamos chegar am; olha sou medica, e o maximo que duramos ´pe sem agua e comida é 3 dias , depois disso ficaremos muito fracos para caminhar. la; não se preocupe antes de tres dias eu prometo que vou nos tirar daqui. la; oque não tem porta? a; é verdade, estamos no fgim da linha, é isso ai foi bom conhecer vcs v; pérai tem qauqe aver uma saida la; eu nunca fiquei sem saida, ja sobrevivi em uma vez por um ano em uma sala comendo meus propios cabelos e unhas e bebendo minha propia urina a; que delicia hein la; nãp pode ser meu fin,. eu vou criar uma saida, ele começa a bater com a cabeça a; isso bate com a cabeça na aprede que uma saida vai paarecer hhh ele bate e uma porta se abre; a faz uma cara de duvida la; olha uma porta, ela so estava oculta v; tem certexza que essa porta é seggura , la; olha eu ja sobrevivi a tudo , nem nhum a prisão conseguiu me segura, a unica prisão que existe é aquela que se encontra nas quatro paredes da sua mente. nem a minha mãe pode me segurar no seu utero , eu naci prematuro. e não é isso que vai me parar. ele pula na sala derrepente ele se ve preso por ganchos r; cuidado, ganchos os gancos começam a esticalo ate ele se despedaçar a; la vem a chuva de sanhgue, dessa vez eu tenho um gardachuva, para um tempo , ue não vai chover sangue, parece que eu estava enganado, ai é que chove, v; não,r;não, am não nossa unica chance a; sim todos olham para ele a; oque só queria varia a minha fala v; parede querer bancar o zueiro 6 r; não temos escapatoria essas armadiolhas foram postas aqui para nos matar a; é mesmo, sabe que eu nem percebi isso am; oque ela que dizer é que nunca sairemos daqui eles não vai dexar a; isso vamos ser pessimistas ai as coisas melhoram v; mais que droga, para que vcvs servem? vcs não tem uma utilidade? so sabem chorar. a; eu to aqui so para fazer comedia v; e esta fazendo um trabalho horrivel escutem todo mundo tem uma função veja pelo pllado bom esse lugar é como a vida, nacemos não sabemos pq bus caqmos respostas ,algums encontram na religião outras na logica. mais todos tem uma movitavação para vivermos, por amis banal que elas sejam, vc não tem esposas e familia azul a; tenho uma grande coleçao de de revistas para adultos, me v. minha nossa azul a; meninas de maio , m ooo meninas de maioo v; bate nele e ele sai para fora da leta e faz varios barulhos v; escutem aqui eu tenho duas filhas e ainda não cumpriminha misão, e nelas que eu tiro a minahs forças e vc tera que tirar de algum lugar então vamops.todo mundo é util niguem é inprestavelou inutil 7 eles vberem a outra porta a; sabe que eu fgosto dessa musicquinha a; ei espere ai como vamos saber se a proxima sala não tem armadilhas, v; eu tenho uma ideia, eu tenho notado que as armadilhas so ativam quando prisamos no chão ja sei como enganar o cubo a; assim vc faz um strept tease e aengana as armadilhas v; joga a camisa na sala, e uma armadilha surge r; muito bom , tenh oque dizer que para um homen vc ate é inteligente a; caranba. agora vc conseguiou humilhar e elogiar ao mesmo tempo, meus parabemms v; vamos, sala 1, pessoal chegamos lá essa é a ultima sala estão prontos para sair daqui a;sim r; sim a; não oque so estava fazendo um contra ponto v; as portas se abem eles passam e revela um outro cubo, r; qoque é isso não éra a saida um outro cubo, e a; e frio por sinal v. vamos ate aquela pora tenho certeza que ela e a ultima , olha so esta escrito zero am; não , pessoal vão sem min v; oque pq. am; estou muito cansada, meus niveis de glkicemia esta baixo estou com muita sede a; que coisa porque não bebe algo como esse refrigerabnte super geado v; de onde vc tirou isso a; do mesmo lugar do bastom das roupas. v; ok vamos lá r; a porta esta escuro porque a; é de noite v; ei espere , am; vermelho, derrepente amarela congela a; droga vermelho vc esqueceu a amarela, v; foque calmos ela não morreu , ainda podemos carregala , para um lugar quente e seu corpo podera descongelar derrepente vem uma bola e quegra o corpo dela a; agora não podemos mais, v; drogaaaa, 8 r; apessoal aquela é a saida mais so tem uma corda. r; eu vou primeiro v; não acredito que perdemos a amarela, a; não foi a sua culpa, sou que vc tinha aresponsabilidade pela asua vida ja que vc era um policial ou seja uma figura de autoriadeade resumundio tudo sua culpa cara v; conversar com vc é ralmente derpimente. a; anão ei rosa passa a corda r; não vcs deixaram a a amarela morrer, eu sei que foram vcs, a; não fui eu r; vcs misoginos masculinistas paternalistas ,sempre maltratando mulheres pelo puro paraZER DO sadimos, a;é inpresão mina ou essa mulher leva um geito para ser feminista racal. v; ok, se não quisee passa a corda não passa, s´oque saiba que estara matabdo pessoas inocientes e que o nosso sangue estara em suas mauso, pense nisso rosa vai enbora mais para no caminho, ela lenbra que o v a salvou de cair em uma armadilha r; droga não posso ir enbora tenho que voltar a; sabe eu não qero morrer de fome, v; vai fazer oque pular nesse abismo a; é vou sim v; isso é loucura az;mas não vou morrer de desitatação ele prepara e pula v; seu maluco mas a rosa aparece e o chuta de volta v; eu sabia que vc não iria nos abandonar ela volta e joga a corda para eles no final eles escapam ,a; legal gente saimos do cubo mais agora como vamos passar esse derserto; fim